Where'd You Go?
by Thatsxohotx23
Summary: Brookes a famous Designer living in LA and gets asked to come to NYc to design a wedding dress. little does she know her exboyfriend Nathan Scott is the groom. Nathan and Brooke had been in love until Brooke left to continue with her carreer. 7 years late
1. The Story

Summary: Brookes a famous Designer living in LA and gets asked to come to NYc to design a wedding dress. little does she know her exboyfriend Nathan Scott is the groom. Nathan and Brooke had been in love until Brooke left to continue with her carreer. 7 years later. ONE SHOT! 

A/N: So my first one shot. Its Brathan because i love the idea of them together. :) xoxo, Brit

Disclaimer: Uhm If I owned OTH wouldn't this be an episode?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Brooke Davis walked into her office Wednesday morning. She had just gotten back from a buisness trip in Texas. She walked torwards her secretary Lizi's desk. "Any messages for me Lizi?" She asked.

"Oh Miss. Davis! Nice to see you back." Lizi said searching for her notebook on her desk. She flipped through the pages, "Yes Ms. Linsay Green wants you to fly to NYc and design a wedding dress for her. Heres the number" She said handing Brooke a sticky note.

"Thank you." Brooke said walking into her office. She sat at her desk and dialed the number. "Hello is Ms. Linsay Green avaible?" She asked.

"Yes one moment please." Said a voice.

"Thank you." Brooke replied.

"Hello this is Linsay. Can I help you?" A womans voice said.

"Linsay this is Brooke Davis! I got a call from you for a wedding dress."

"Oh Brooke! Thank you for calling me back. If you don't mind I would like you to design my wedding dress. I have a plane ticket for you to fly to NYc in 3 days." Linsay informed her.

"That sounds perfect..." Brooke responded. They kept talking about the details for 15 minutes then hung up. Brooke walked out of the office carrying a bunch of folders. "Lizi I'm leaving if you need me you have my cell. Bye." Brooke said. She walked out of the office to her car(see profile). She drove to her apartment and opened the door. She got out her suitcase and packed all her things she would need.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

knock, knock.

Brooke stood infront of a huge house in NYc Saturday afternoon. Around her there were busy roads filled with sirens, horns, and a bunch of other loud noises(okay so its not really this loud in NYc (belive me i've been its pretty quiet) so pretend with me people). Everything was so loud. She hoped nights weren't like this but had a feeling they were. The door opened infront of her revealing a blonde woman. "Hi I'm Brooke Davis, I'm here to design a wedding dress." Brooke told her

"Oh! Hello Brooke, I'm Linsay. Come in." She smiled.

"Thanks. So are you busy right now or should we go over the details so I can start?" Brooke asked taking a seat on the sofa Linsay had pointed to.

"We can go over the details if you like, So I would like a spagetti strap dress, white obviously, then white bead or sequin design at the top and around the edge on the bottom. Something fancy yet simple. Is that possible?" Linsay asked.

"Sure." Brooke smiled. "Let me sketch that out and you can tell me what i need to change. Give me about 15 to 20 minutes." Brooke took out her sketchbook and started to draw, She looked like she had nothing because she used the eraser so much. She finished the drawing after 15 minutes. "Linsay!" She called. Linsay walked into the room. Brooke held up the picture(pic in pro). "Like it?" She asked nervously."

"I love it Brooke! Thank you!" Linsay said. Just as she said that a man walked through the door. He looked very familiar to Brooke. "Oh Brooke, This is my husband Nathan."

"Oh...uhm..." Brooke looked as if she had seen a ghost. "Hi, I need to um..go..I'll uh see you tomorrow." Brooke left the house panicing Nathan reconized her. She heard the door open and close as she hopped in the SUV she had rented. She rolled down the window. "Need something?" She asked Nathan.

"Brooke...Where...What..."

"Nathan I can explain..."

"Explain this to me Brooke, Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?! You couldn't even leave a note? I loved you Brooke!" He screamed making sure his wife couldnt hear.

"Nathan I'm sorry." Brooke said driving away.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

So...Personally I hate it. Like it? Hate it? Be honest, I can take critisism! Press the pretty blue button and review!

xoxo, Brit


	2. An

A/N: a lot of you have been asking me if the oneshot at the top was a mistake. It's not, unfortunatley this is only a oneshot. I will be making more storys in the future so add me to your favorite authors. :) If you have ideas for my next story IM me. AIM: Spoiledxbrit YIM: SpoiledxBrit sorry for the confusion. xoxo, Brit 


End file.
